joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaggy but I need help
Summary Description Shaggy has a characteristic speech pattern, marked by his frequent use of the filler word "like" and, when startled, his exclamations of "Zoinks!". His nickname derives from the shaggy style of his sandy-blond hair. He also sports a rough goatee. His signature attire consists of a green v-neck T-shirt and maroon bell-bottom pants, both of which fit loosely. In The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo and early made-for-TV movies, he wore a red v-neck and blue jeans. Both Scooby and Shaggy are readily bribed with Scooby Snacks due to their mutual large appetites. Both display tendencies toward loafing and cowardice. Both justify their hunger by insisting that "Being in a constant state of terror makes us constantly hungry!" in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Shaggy's favorite dish is "extra cheese pizza with pickles" (as revealed in the TV movie Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo). In "Bedlam in the Big Top", he says he used to be in track and in "What a Night for a Knight", that he was a gymnast – both of which hint at his uncanny skills in quickly evading villains and the reason he is invariably assigned the role of bait in Freddy's traps. Due to being in track he has shown, in some instances, to be able to run even faster than Scooby, even when the latter is running on all fours. An early episode "A Clue for Scooby-Doo", from the inaugural series Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, reveals that his taste for unlikely food combinations (chocolate-covered hot dogs and liverwurst "a la mode", for example) is a consequence of an infant Shaggy receiving a garbage disposal unit for his first toy. In Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico, Fred states that the reason Shaggy eats so much (and maintains his slender physique) is his "high metabolism". Shaggy has shown himself capable of impressive feats of athleticism through fear alone; however, these abilities are invariably of a comic nature, with Shaggy only seeming capable of such feats when panicked. In Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare, in frustration at being trapped, he shakes the iron bars of an old-fashioned jail cell so hard they collapse. Shaggy's typical immediate reaction to experiences or perceptions of supposed supernatural occurrences is terror-struck cowardice. This was explained in the Legend of the Phantosaur as a possible type of panic disorder; in this instance, he was temporarily cured with hypnotherapy. Development The four teenage lead characters of Scooby-Doo were inspired by four of the main characters from the 1959–63 American sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, with Shaggy having been derived from the character Maynard G. Krebs, as played by Bob Denver.3 Maynard's beatnik-style goatee, general appearance, and use of the word "like" as a form of punctuation all found their way into the character of Shaggy, with the base personality of the character updated to make him a hippie rather than a beatnik.4 Casey Kasem, the first voice actor for Shaggy, said that he originally felt uncomfortable after being assigned to Shaggy. Kasem stated that while he was "hip to what hippies were about", he had never before portrayed a hippie character. Kasem had wanted to portray Fred Jones, and Frank Welker had wanted to portray Shaggy. Instead, the CBS network assigned Kasem to Shaggy and Welker to Fred.5 Unsure of what the voice of a hippie would sound like, Kasem based his vocal style and mannerisms for Shaggy on those of Richard Crenna's character Walter Denton from the radio/television sitcom Our Miss Brooks.6link Kasem stated that as he continued to voice Shaggy, the character evolved. Kasem explained that the "voice dynamics" improved and that his laughs increasingly gained quality. Kasem added that Shaggy in 2002 is "more frightened today than he was at the beginning."5 Kasem convinced the producers that Shaggy should be a vegetarian, like himself, in 2002.78 Background and other appearences In some of the Scooby-Doo series, Shaggy is born in Coolsville, Ohio. When he was old enough to go to school he adopted Scooby–Doo from the Knittingham Puppy Farm. Later on, he met Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley. They became friends and they decided to be a team named Mystery Inc. (short for Mystery Incorporated). In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, he is born in and is a citizen of Crystal Cove. His parents' names are Colton and Paula Rogers. He is a member of the new Mystery Incorporated. Shaggy and Scooby make a cameo appearance in the 2003 live-action/animated film Looney Tunes: Back in Action, where they berate Matthew Lillard over his portrayal of Shaggy in the 2002 live-action film Shaggy appears as a playable character, along with Scooby, in the crossover video game Lego Dimensions. Shaggy's character includes the Mystery Machine. Matthew Lillard reprises his role for the game. Shaggy's appearance as a skilled brawler and daredevil while in a hypnotized state in Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur became the subject of an internet meme in 2017 when YouTube user Midya uploaded "Ultra Instinct Shaggy", juxtaposing a scene from the film where Shaggy singlehandedly defeated a biker gang with "Kyūkyoku no Battle" by Akira Kushida from the Dragon Ball Super soundtrack. This later spawned numerous fan art depictions of Shaggy as a superhuman being.9 The meme also led to a Change.org petition to add him as a DLC character in Mortal Kombat 11,10 which brought the attention of both Mortal Kombat series co-creator Ed Boon and Matthew Lillard.1112 Later, in 2019, another internet meme spun off, portraying Shaggy as having godlike powers. Screenshots of behind-the-scenes interviews from the 2002 movie were captioned with text showing the "immense power" Shaggy was purported to use on the set. Matthew Lillard has responded on Twitter, firstly with negative reception, then acclaim.13 Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Norville Shaggy Rogers Origin: Scooby Doo Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Human, god Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Kingston Weight: 200 lbs Height: 6'3 Likes: Sandwiches, challenges Dislikes: Ghosts Eye Color: Unknown Hair Color: Sort of blond-ish Hobbies: Eating, solving mysteries Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Mystery Inc. Previous Affiliation: Heaven Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, higher with Scooby Snacks and when in the digital world | Low 2-C, higher with more fighting | 2-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery and Markmanship, Vehicular Mastery (Knows how to drive airplanes and is also exceptional racer), Gymnastic (Was stated to be one of the best gymnasts in school), Able to see and interact with ghosts, Summoning (Via Magic Cards), Shapeshifting (Via Magic Vials), Acausality (Type 1), Fire Breath, Magic, Transmutation, Transformation (Werewolf form and Shaggy Marvel), Dream Scrying, Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation, Can create earthquakes, Elasticity, Animal Manipulation, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly), Dream Manipulation, Can read minds, Sealing, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and blunt attacks; When using the yellow ring he is able to use the following powers: Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation and Flight. His digital self gives him the powers of Mr. Mxy | Same as before, with the powers of Full Power Broly | Same as before, mildly amped with Resistance to The IG's powers | Same as before, wildly amped, with the powers of Lord English Attack Potency: Wall Level (Was capable of one-shotting a whole group of people, knocked out a T-rex with one hit, can OHKO a person. Can casually shatter skulls with his mere fingers), higher with Scooby Snacks or when in the digital world (In the digital world, he can absorb other characters and gain their powers. Scooby Snacks can boost his power incredibly) | Universe Level+ (Has the strength of both MUI Goku and Full Power Broly) | Multiverse Level+ (Consistently shown to be superior to Thanos) | Outerverse Level (Can fight on par with Shub and Yog) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Scooby Doo) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Universe Class+ | Multiverse Class+ | Outerverse Class Durability: Wall Level+ (Can take being slammed into a wooden door with enough force to pulverize it. Can take being slammed into and through metal walls). Solar System Level with forcefield (His forcefield can take hits from Post-Crisis Superman) | Universe Level+ | Unknown, likely Multiverse Level+ | Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Scooby Snacks, a sword, a crown, etc. Intelligence: Very high. Is a tactical genius in fights and very smart in other subjects too. Weaknesses: Cowardly. Otherwise, none Key: Weakened Shaggy | MUI Shaggy | Zoinksman | Outer Shaggy Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Shaggy Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhumans Category:Swordsmen Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoner Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Animal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Plot Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Physics Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Ki Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Fate Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Omniprescence Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles